Heart's Desire
by Vampire Guys are Best
Summary: Slightly Au. What if Adam hadn't rescued Cassie from the Witch Hunter's boat? What if Cassie was kidnapped instead? And what if Jake was still working with the witch hunters? Can Cassie and Jake ever get their heart's desire or are they too far apart?


I woke up with a start and blinked the grogginess from my eyes. My eyes scanned the room and attempted to take in my surroundings. I was in a cramped room that had an uncomfortable bed with tons of throw pillows and blankets, two lamps and fishing gear. There were two porthole windows. I looked out of one and discovered that the only thing around me was water.

'_A boat... I'm on a boat.' _I realized. Waves could be heard crashing against the boat. It was rocking back and forth in a steady movement.

I leaned up on the bed and attempted to stand but fell right back down. My legs were aching, probably from not being used for a while. I racked my brain for where I was and why I was here, until finally the memories came rushing back. Jake telling me about my Balcoin bloodline. Him asking me to leave town with him to protect my loved ones and my untruthful agreeing. The text from Adam about Jake being a witch hunter. Jake in his bedroom window and the betrayal in both his and my eyes. Isaac putting the cloth over my mouth and then... Blank.

'_They must've taken me and brought me somewhere... Maybe to their "Witch Hunter Headquarters." _ I thought. _'Oh great Cassie... When did you become a conspiracy theorist?' _I shook my head to clear it of thoughts and walked over to the door. I tried the doorknob and to my surprise, it opened. I took a few steps out cautiously, keeping watch for any witch hunters. The only one around me was one that was asleep in a chair with headphones in and music blasting.

'_What a great guard...' _I chuckled to myself. I continued creeping down the hallway, flinching at the creaks made by some of the loose floorboards. I was paranoid that any second one of the witch hunters would pop out and drag me back to the bedroom.

'_Or kill me...' _I thought with a panic. I made it to the stairs without anyone noticing me and began to ascend them. I opened the door to the deck quietly and carefully. When I took a step out on the deck, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was alone. A light rain was falling and the boat was creaking with every crashing wave. I walked to the side of the boat and leaned over the railing.

'_Alone. I'm alone and no one can help me.' _ I thought with sadness. _'No Cassie. You're going to get out of here and go home. I'm going to get back to my grandmother, to Diana, to Adam and to Jake! But wait... If Jake's a witch hunter...then he'll be here with them.' _ And speak of the devil and he shall appear.

The door to the cabins opened and out stepped Isaac with...

"Jake." I said, using my voice for the first time in what felt a week.

"Hello Cassie." Isaac spoke instead.

"Isaac." I replied with hatred in my voice.

"You're finally up. You've been out for three days. We've had to give your more doses of chloroform to keep you subdued."

I replied with a steely glare and raised my hand to use my individual magic.

"Don't bother. This boat is surrounded with ash. Ash that is stronger than the one used at the docks on you and your circle. This will prevent any witch with dark magic, even as strong as yours, from using it." Isaac interrupted.

I sneaked a glance at Jake and examined his expression. His mouth was a tight line but his eyes betrayed him. He was remorseful and upset... but also confused. I raised my hand and tried to use my magic on Isaac anyway. I attempted to send him flying back into the boat but nothing happened. It was just like a child pretending to be a witch as a game. You raise your hand; maybe even utter a few spells but all that happens is you picture it. It doesn't happen in reality.

Isaac just shook his head and chuckled while Jake stood there, not moving an inch. His eyes scanned over me, watching for my next move. All I did was stand still with surprise and shock evident on my face. It was the moment I realized I couldn't escape.

"Take her back to her room Jake and keep her there." Isaac demanded. With the mention of Jake's name, I was pulled from my train of thoughts.

Jake walked over to me and grabbed onto my arm, pulling me back to the place that I would most likely start to call my hell. He walked me back down the hallway, avoiding my eyes at all times. When we reached my "bedroom's" door, Jake turned the knob and gently pushed me inside. However instead of leaving he walked in and closed the door behind him.

I stared into his eyes and for the first time he made eye contact back. I was alone in a room with Jake.

'_Isn't that what you wanted Cassie?' _I asked myself. No. This isn't what I wanted. Because this new Jake is a predator. My enemy. Someone that I should distance myself from and keep my heart guarded from. But I was trapped here. Alone. With no clue what his next moves would be.

"Cassie." He said and I braced myself for what happened next.


End file.
